Acts of War
Synopsis Is Another Royal Wedding In Sight? With a holiday celebration around the corner, Bash uncovers what could be the answer to Francis finally escaping the oppressive thumb of Lord Narcisse, and the two formulate a daring plan. Meanwhile, Mary proposes the radical idea of marrying the Protestant Lord Condé to the Catholic Claude, a scheme that she believes a viable path forward to peace, but Claude has other plans in store. As preparations are made for the upcoming feast, Greer discovers that she may be more involved with the Protestant movement than she originally thought. Quotes King Francis: It is the season for giving. Not judging. Princess Claude: What is he, a whore chaser? Princess Claude: I don't need a husband. I already have a mother to make me miserable. Louis Condé: You know you could sell the ocean a cup of water. Queen Catherine: Do not lay a hand on her future. King Francis: Think he was convinced? Sebastian: I’m not sure if I want you to be king. Princess Claude: I’m not sure if it's safe to let you in my chambers without a chaperon. Lord Narcisse: No, you're not safe. Princess Claude: A look is not a purchase. Princess Claude: No one forces me to do aything. Lord Narcisse: As king, he trump us all. Lord Narcisse: I’ll think about it. Princess Claude: As I trust you'll think about me. Princess Claude: I care about me, not France. That's your job! King Francis: I'm asking you to step forward in a way you've never had to, never been asked to. Lord Narcisse: Are you prepared to die for this marriage!? Princess Claude: At least my family will cry at my funeral. Queen Catherine: Stay away from my daughter! Queen Catherine: One can barely hear the sound of people choking on the news. Queen Catherine: I'm only going to ask you thins once. So we are both clear on what you've endure this night. Queen Catherine: Take my hand. Trust that I can get you through this, because I swear to you I can. Queen Catherine: I know you don't want to be touched, that's alright. But, you're safe. I don't know how you managed to escape but you did. You are alive. You will survive this. I know this because I survived. You know that. They try to destroy you by taking your pride and your strength, but those things cannot be taken, not from you. Not ever. Queen Catherine: These next moments of your life will either define you as a victim or as a powerful Queen, untouched by failed a assassination attempt. They will define who you are perceived to be, your place in history. Do not let them win. Trust me. Trust me and let me help you. Trust that I can get you through this because I swear to you that I can. Queen Mary: My loyal subjects. I reassure you, that your King, and your Queen, remain untouched. These murderis traitors who invaded the castle tonight have achieved nothing. Have altered nothing. And will die, for nothing. Lord Narcisse: I take no pleasure in being right, especially as I may have been wrong about other issues. What happened tonight was reckless. It was the act of a people who feel that they have nothing to lose. To rob people of hope is a dangerous mistake and I suspect it may be my doing. Lola: Through your pressure on Francis. Lord Narcisse: I feel this nation is burning and I am the man who lit the match. Notes * King Antoine and The Minister were mentioned but neither make an appearance. * The House of Valois, and House of Bourbon were both mentioned. * The Feast of St. Nicolas was celebrated. * Mary was show to have 2 new Ladies-in-Waiting while walking in the guarden with King Francis * Louis Condé agreed to marry Princess Claude * John Philip was mentioned multiple times, and later show on screen. * Greer is considering converting to Parasitism. * This marks Lord Montgomery first appearance since Slaughter Of Innocence * Greer is refereed to Lady Castleroy instead of Lady Greer. * Mary Stuart was Raped * The song that played while Queen Mary gave he speach at the end was called Take Control by Kodaline. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * Unknown amount of Castle Guards * 4 Castle Guards * Royal Driver * Lord Montgomery Trivia *'Goof': While Mary was giving her speech after her rape, she informed her court she was unharmed. Two of the woman gave thanks to God by forming a cross on their bodies. The woman in white did it incorrectly. Historical Notes * The Feast of St. Nicolas is actually called St. Nicholas Day and is celebrated on December 6 across Europe in the olden days. Gallery Acts of War - Promotional Images 3.jpg Acts of War - Promotional Images 7.jpg Acts of War - Promotional Images 4.jpg Acts of War - Promotional Images 6.jpg Acts of War - Promotional Images 5.jpg Acts of War - Promotional Images 1.jpg Acts of War - Promotional Images 2.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- | Mac Fyfe | colspan="2" | Jacob Rivell |- | Oliver Becker | colspan="2" | Severin |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | James Downing | colspan="2" | Assassin #1 |- | Justin Dassin | colspan="2" | Assassin #2 |- | David Dantes | colspan="2" | Assassin #3 |- | M.E. Lewis | colspan="2" | Balfont |- | Andrew Church | colspan="2" | Lord Montgomery |- | William Mathews | colspan="2" | Hugo |- | Adrian Beaty | colspan="2" | Francis' Guard |- Videos Related Pages Pages relating to Acts of War are the following: • Adelaide Kane • • Mary Stuart's Fashion Style • Fashion • Ladies-in-Waiting • Mary and Catherine • Rape • Francis and Mary References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2